Zwiebeln
by Tharin
Summary: Es geschieht nicht oft, dass man eine zweite Chance für den ersten Eindruck erhält. Das siebte Schuljahr hat noch nicht richtig begonnen, als etwas Lily dazu bringt, ihre Meinung über James Potter zu ändern.


**Autorin** KatharinaB

**Disclaimer** Wie immer gehören mir weder Lily, James & Co, oder ihre Welt.

**Zusammenfassung:** Es geschieht nicht oft, dass man eine zweite Chance für den ersten Eindruck erhält. Das siebte Schuljahr hat noch nicht richtig begonnen, als etwas Lily dazu bringt, ihre Meinung über James Potter zu ändern.

**Achtung:** Es gibt einen winzigen **Spoiler für HBP** (den man auch nur als solchen erkennt, weil ich am Ende noch etwas dazu anmerke).

o0o

**Zwiebeln**

o0o

Es war der erste Tag ihres siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, und Lily Evans saß in der Abenddämmerung an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Die Sonne hatte gerade erst begonnen, über den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu sinken, und es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bevor sie vollständig untergegangen sein würde.

Lily hatte sich nach draußen geschlichen, nachdem sie und Remus Lupin die neuen Erstklässler nach Gryffindor gebracht hatten. Nun saß sie gut drei Meter über dem Boden auf den breiten Ästen einer alten Eiche, von wo aus sie den See gut überblicken konnte.

Auch wenn Lily nicht sehr gerne auf einem Besen flog, so hatte sie es schon als Kind geliebt, auf Bäume zu klettern. In Hogwarts war die abgeschiedene Eiche am See schnell ihr Lieblingsplatz geworden, wenn sie in Ruhe über etwas nachdenken wollte.

o0o

Heute Abend konnte sie etwas Abgeschiedenheit gut brauchen. Dieser Sommer war kompliziert und schmerzhaft gewesen, und erst jetzt, zurück in Hogwarts, hatte sie die nötige Distanz, um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.

Letztendlich lief alles auf Petunia hinaus.

In den vergangenen Jahren hatten sich die Schwestern immer weiter voneinander entfernt, aber erst dieser Sommer hatte Lily bewusst gemacht, wie groß die Distanz zwischen ihnen geworden war.

Ihre große Schwester, zu der sie immer aufgeblickt hatte, war verschwunden, und an ihre Stelle war eine bittere, fast schon hasserfüllte junge Frau getreten, zu der Lily keinen Zugang mehr fand.

Sie kannte ihre Schwester nicht mehr.

o0o

Abrupt wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie unter sich Schritte näher kommen hörte. Sie sah durch die dichten, herbstlich gefärbten Blätter nach unten, nur um zwei Jungen zu erkennen, von denen sie auf keinen Fall in einem Baum gesehen werden wollte: James Potter und Sirius Black.

Wieso in aller Welt mussten sich die beiden von alle den Bäumen am See nur den _ihren_ aussuchen, um darunter neuen Unfug zu planen!

Zu ihrem Leidwesen setzte sich Potter ins Gras, und es sah aus, als plane er dort zu bleiben. Black hingegen lief unruhig hin und her, und er schien wütend zu sein.

„Padfoot?" fragte Potter gerade.

„Mir geht es gut!" antwortete Black, doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen, hob einen Stein auf, und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft in den See. „Verdammt!"

Noch ein Stein folgte.

„Verdammt!"

Noch einer.

„Dieser verdammte Idiot!"

Und noch einer.

„Dieser verdammte, verfluchte _Idiot_! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Wenn das wahr wäre, würdest du dich nicht so aufregen." sagte Potter leise. Black lachte heiser, doch es klang mehr wie ein Schluchzen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, zog die Knie an die Brust, und legte die Arme um sie. „Du hast recht. Und das macht es ja so schwer." sagte er schließlich. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh, dass ich da raus bin. Ich will nie wieder zurück. _Nie wieder_."

„Das wirst du auch nicht." sagte Potter mit entschlossener Stimme.

Black seufzte. „Aber… sie sind immer noch meine Familie, verstehst du? In den Ferien war es leichter, weil ich sie vergessen konnte. Aber jetzt… Ich werde Regulus jeden Tag sehen, und morgen redet die ganze Schule darüber, was passiert ist."

„Dann sollen sie doch reden. Wenn sich jemand mit dir anlegt, legt er sich mit uns allen an." sagte Potter, und seine Stimme klang härter, als Lily es je bei ihm erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiß… Es ist nur…" Black machte eine unbestimmte Handgeste.

„Regulus." beendete Potter den Satz.

„Ja. Ich hatte gehofft… ich dachte vielleicht… Aber er ist genau wie sie!" Black brach hilflos ab.

o0o

„Vielleicht wusste er nicht, was er sonst tun sollte, mit all den anderen Slytherins um euch herum." sagte Potter, doch sein Tonfall verriet, dass er diese Möglichkeit für unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Black schüttelte den Kopf: „Regulus ist manchmal feige, aber daran lag es nicht. Er hat wirklich beschlossen, mich nicht mehr als Bruder zu sehen. Er wird tun, was er immer tut: Mutter und Vater folgen, wie ein kleines, braves Schoßhündchen. Und nach der Schule wird er ein guter, folgsamer Todesesser."

Black machte eine kurze Pause, dann stieß er frustriert hervor: „Er macht mich so wütend! Am liebsten würde ich etwas Verstand in ihn hexen! Er ist so ein Idiot, und er weiß es nicht mal! Wie kann er nur so blind sein!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Ich hätte gute Lust, jemandem ein paar Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen. Dann würde ich mich wenigstens etwas besser fühlen!"

„Sirius." sagte Potter nur, doch in seiner Stimme klang eine Warnung mit.

„Ja, ich weiß, keine Sorge. Schniefelus wird in Ruhe gelassen, solange er nicht anfängt." sagte Black mit leichtem Widerwillen. „Das ist unser letztes Schuljahr. Vermutlich hat Remus recht, und es wird Zeit, erwachsen zu werden, oder?"

„Ja, vermutlich." Potter grinste: „Außerdem weißt du doch, Moony hat immer recht." Er wurde wieder ernst: „Aber was Regulus angeht: Du hast dein Bestes getan, Padfoot. Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Er muss selbst entscheiden."

„Auch wenn ihn das in den Abgrund führt? Oder nach Azkaban?" fragte Black mit bitterer Stimme.

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht merkt er ja eines Tages, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Warten und hoffen, mehr kannst du nicht tun."

o0o

Für eine Weile saßen die beiden Jungen schweigend da, während Lily in Gedanken rekapitulierte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Dieses Gespräch war so untypisch von dem, was sie sonst von den beiden gewöhnt war, dass sie sich voller Verwunderung fragte, ob sie James Potter und Sirius Black überhaupt je gekannt hatte.

o0o

„Ich habe gedacht, es wäre leichter." brach Black schließlich mit leiser Stimme das Schweigen. „Meine Eltern, das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich konnte es ihnen sowieso nie recht machen, ganz egal, wie sehr ich es versucht habe. Aber jetzt habe ich auch noch Regulus verloren. Abgesehen von Andromeda und Ted habe ich jetzt gar keine Familie mehr."

„Du hast uns!" widersprach Potter heftig. „Du hast Remus, Peter und mich. Und du hast meine Eltern. Ich weiß, das ist nicht dasselbe, aber was immer es wert ist: Du hast uns."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war es ruhig unter dem Baum, dann fragte Black mit seltsam belegter Stimme: „Sogar nachdem…?"

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt. Vergeben und vergessen, Sirius." kam es entschieden zurück.

„Du und Peter vielleicht. Remus hat mir weder vergeben, noch wird er es je vergessen."

„Aber er arbeitet daran, das hat er dir doch gesagt. Er braucht nur Zeit. Und in der Zwischenzeit will er trotzdem noch dein Freund sein." sagte Potter voller Bestimmtheit.

„Ich weiß. Und das ist schon mehr, als ich verdient habe."

„Sei nicht so hart mit dir selbst. Jeder macht Fehler. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das der wohl größte und dümmste Fehler war, der mir je untergekommen ist."

Black lachte halbherzig. „Du kennst mich doch. Mein Motto ist „Wenn schon, dann richtig". Ich mache keine halben Sachen."

„Tja, und das bringt dich oft genug in Schwierigkeiten." sagte Potter, dann fügte er mit sanfterer Stimme hinzu: „Aber es macht dich auch zu einem verdammt guten Freund, Padfoot."

o0o

Der aufkommende Wind brachte einige Vogelrufe aus der Ferne mit sich, und ließ die Blätter der Eiche leise rascheln. Die Sonne war inzwischen fast vollständig untergegangen, und die Dämmerung legte sich über das Land. Der verbotene Wald warf lange Schatten auf die Wiesen vor Hogwarts, dessen Mauern noch im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen glänzten.

o0o

„Wir sollten langsam reingehen." sagte Potter nach längerem Schweigen.

Black grinste plötzlich: „Oh, das hab' ich ganz vergessen: Du bist ja jetzt eine Autoritätsperson, Prongs! Wäre schlecht für dein Image, wenn du nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen rumlaufen würdest."

„Sehr witzig, Padfoot. Mach nur so weiter, dann vergebe ich das erste Nachsitzen des Jahres an dich!" Potter stand auf, und klopfte sich Gras und Zweige von der Robe. „Kommst du?"

Black sprang auf: „Sofort, oh allmächtiger Schulsprecher!"

Potter lachte nur: „Du bist ein Idiot, Padfoot." Er begann, den Weg zum Schloss hinaufzugehen, als ihn Blacks Ruf innehalten lies: „James?"

Potter drehte sich um, und wartete, bis Black zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Danke." sagte der andere Junge, und das schien alles zu sagen. „Jederzeit, Sirius." kam die ruhige Antwort, und die beiden stiegen Seite an Seite den Hang hinauf.

o0o

o0o

Lily wartet, bis die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden waren, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss und dann zum Gryffindor-Turm machte. Als er auf Black gewartet hatte, war Potters Blick genau in ihre Richtung geschweift. Auch wenn sie sicher war, dass die dichten Eichenblätter und die Dunkelheit sie verborgen hatten, wollte sie ihnen jetzt nicht noch über den Weg laufen, und womöglich die Frage beantworten müssen, woher sie gerade kam.

Sie hatte einiges, worüber sie nachdenken musste. Auch wenn sie nicht alles von diesem Gespräch verstanden hatte, so hatte es ihr doch eine neue Seite von zwei Jungen gezeigt, die sie bisher als „arrogante, wenn auch ab und zu amüsante Unruhestifter" eingeordnet hatte.

Doch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres schien etwas geschehen zu sein, was die beiden hatte erwachsener werden lassen. Es musste etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Black von Potter, Remus und Pettigrew über mehrere Wochen lang ignoriert worden war.

Schon damals hatte sie sich darüber gewundert, was so schwerwiegend sein konnte, dass es einen Keil zwischen die Marauder getrieben hatte. Was hatte Black getan, und warum sprachen die drei jetzt wieder mit ihm? Und was hatte er mit dem Verlust seiner Familie gemeint?

o0o

Sie betrat das Schloss, ging die Treppen hoch und war so in ihrer Gedanken vertieft, dass sie James Potter erst sah, als sie fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. „Potter! Versuchst du, mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen!" rief sie überrascht. Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern zog sie nur in einen leeren Klassenraum.

„Was soll denn das?" fragte sie leicht ärgerlich. Wenn das wieder einer seiner lächerlichen Annäherungsversuche war…

„Wie viel hast du gehört?" fragte er ernst. Für einen Moment lang war sie versucht, sich unwissend zu stellen, doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, verwarf sie diese Idee.

„Alles." gab sie zu. „Ich war draußen, weil ich alleine sein wollte. Als ihr dann kamt, wollte ich nicht von euch gesehen werden. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet schnell wieder verschwinden, aber dann…"

Sie machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. „Es tut mir leid, Pot… James. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, es war mir nur zu peinlich, mich bemerkbar zu machen."

o0o

Potter – James – sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. Er nickte: „Gut. Ich weiß, dass du niemandem absichtlich hinterher spionieren würdest. Dafür bist du viel zu ehrlich. Aber bitte sag niemandem, was du gehört hast. Sirius hat auch so schon genug Probleme."

„Natürlich nicht!" rief sie aus. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hör mal, ich weiß genau wie es ist, wenn man Probleme mit seinen Geschwistern hat." sagte sie, etwas verwundert über sich selbst, weil sie ausgerechnet Potter von ihren Problemen erzählte. „Meine Schwester hasst Magie. Das war schon immer so, aber es ist schlimmer geworden. Sie hat diesen Sommer nur noch mit mir geredet, wenn sie mich beleidigen wollte. Sie ist… sie denkt, ich wäre irgendwie abnormal."

James wirkte überrascht. „Das tut mir leid, Evans. Lily. Das wusste ich nicht."

Diesmal zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Woher auch? Trotzdem danke."

„Ich habe eher dir zu danken." sagte er. „Darf ich dich zurück zum Turm begleiten?"

Diesmal grinste sie: „Du willst doch nur die Schulsprecherin bei dir haben, falls wir einem Lehrer begegnen."

„Hey, ich bin schließlich Schulsprecher!" protestierte er.

„Sicher", antwortete sie. „aber jeder weiß, dass du in erster Linie ein Marauder bist."

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen, und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

o0o

o0o

Am nächsten Tag beobachtet Lily die Marauder unauffällig, und merkte schnell, dass James – seit wann nannte sie ihn eigentlich James? – seine Feststellung ernst gemeint hatte: Wer sich mit Black anlegte, legte sich in der Tat mit ihnen allen an.

Die Neuigkeit, dass Sirius Black von seinen Eltern enterbt und aus dem Familienstammbaum gestrichen worden war, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Von ihrer Freundin Anne Stewart, die aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, erfuhr Lily, dass es schon in den Ferien einige Gerüchte über die Blacks gegeben hatte.

Und nun hatte Regulus Black mit seinem Verhalten gestern Abend bestätigt, dass diese Gerüchte wahr waren: Sirius war aus seiner Familie ausgeschlossen worden. Anscheinend war er nach einem heftigen Streit mit seinen Eltern von zu Hause geflohen, und hatte den Rest der Ferien bei den Potters verbracht.

Die meisten Gryffindors hielten sich mit Bemerkungen zurück, doch die generelle Meinung war, dass es sehr mutig von Black gewesen war, seiner Schwarzmagier-Familie den Rücken zu kehren. Für viele der Slytherins hingegen war es ein gefundenes Fressen.

„Feiger Blutsverräter!" und „Schlammblut-Liebhaber!" waren noch die harmlosesten Beleidigungen, die Sirius den Tag über hinterher gerufen wurden, und Lily fiel auf, dass James, Remus und Pettigrew nicht von seiner Seite wichen.

o0o

Als sie sich für die erste Unterrichtsstunde vor dem Zaubersprüche-Klassenraum versammelten, kam Rodolphus Lestrange breit grinsend auf sie zu: „Ich wollte dir nur mein tiefstes Mitgefühl aussprechen, Black. Immerhin musst du ja wirklich erbärmlich sein, wenn nicht mal deine eigenen Eltern dich haben wollen! Aber wir wussten ja schon immer…" Er hatte keine Zeit, seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn James Potter brachte ihn mit einem „Silenco" zum Schweigen.

Als sei das ein Signal gewesen, brach eine regelrechte Schlacht zwischen dem Großteil der Slytherins und der Gryffindors aus. Flüche flogen kreuz und quer durch den Korridor, der sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelte.

Ihr Mitgefühl für Blacks Situation hin oder her, als Schulsprecherin konnte Lily so ein Chaos nicht dulden. Schon gar nicht, wenn sich der Schulsprech_er_ eifrig an dem Regelbruch beteiligte.

Das Jungs immer gleich aufeinander losgehen müssen, dachte sie resigniert, und verstärkte ihre Stimme mit einen Sonorus-Zauber: „Stopp! Das sind fünfzig Punkte von jedem von euch, wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört!" Das brachte den Kampf zum stoppen. Niemand wollte am ersten Schultag schon Punkte _verlieren_.

o0o

„Du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuspielen, Schlammblut!" fauchte Lestrange. „Du denkst wohl, dieses Abzeichen gibt dir das Recht, uns Befehle zu geben."

Lily, die ihre Stimme wieder auf normale Lautstärke reduziert hatte, hielt James mit einer Handbewegung davon ab, den Slytherin zu verhexen. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn liebenswürdig an: „Das denke ich tatsächlich. Und weißt du, was ich noch denke?" Ihr Lächeln verschwand: „Zehn Punkte von Slytherin, weil du einen Kampf provoziert hast, und zehn weitere für das „Schlammblut"."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Mach nur so weiter, und dein Haus hat es dir zu verdanken, wenn ihr das neue Schuljahr mit Negativpunkten startet."

Lestrange schien gewillt sein, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, als sich Severus Snape zu Wort meldet. „Lass es gut sein, das ist Black nicht wert!" Dann verzog sich seine Miene zu einem höhnischen Grinsen: „Oh, Verzeihung, du hast ja kein Recht mehr auf diesen Namen, _Sirius_. Vielleicht läufst du jetzt auch unter Potter? Ich habe gehört, die nehmen jeden Streuner auf, aber ich bin gespannt, wie lange sie _dich_ ertragen können."

o0o

Blacks Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze, und er wirkte so wütend, wie Lily ihn bisher selten erlebt hatte. Doch wenn sie an das gestern Abend mitgehörte Gespräch dachte, wurde ihr klar, dass Snape mit dieser Bemerkung an einer offenen Wunde gerührt hatte. Remus hatte seine Hand auf Blacks rechten Arm gelegt, um ihn daran zu hindern, Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Seine Berührung schien Black wieder ins hier und jetzt zu bringen, denn er beruhigte sich.

„Scheint so, als wärst du eifersüchtig, Schniefelus." sagte er in einem beiläufigen Tonfall. „Du weißt wohl genau, dass deine Eltern dich nur ertragen, weil es sonst niemand tun würde. Freunde hast du ja keine, und deine restliche Verwandtschaft würden dich wohl nicht mal mit einem Mobilcorpus anfassen."

Damit schien er einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, auch wenn Lily nicht ganz klar war, wieso. Immerhin hatte Snape schon weitaus schlimmere Beleidigungen eingesteckt und auch kräftig erwidert. Doch diesmal musste Black unwissendlich etwas gesagt haben, dass Snape zu Weißglut trieb, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse, und er hob seinen Zauberstab.

o0o

„Accio Zauberstab!" rief Lily, und der Zauberstab landete in ihrer Hand. „Das reicht jetzt wirklich! Ich habe nicht nur Lestrange gemeint, Snape, als hör auf!" Er fixierte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, der sie allerdings nicht beeindruckte. Sie erwiderte den Blick gelassen, bis er schließlich zuerst wegsah. Erst dann gab sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück, den er mit spitzen Fingern entgegennahm, und dann an seiner Robe abwischte.

Idioten, dachte Lily frustriert. Alles samt Idioten! Sie lies ihren Blick über die Streithähne streifen, dankbar dafür, dass zumindest Bellatrix Black nicht auch noch in dieser Klasse war.

„Wenn hier noch einer Beleidigungen von sich gibt oder jemanden verhext, kann er den Rest der Woche nachsitzen. Oh, und Potter: Du bist Schulsprecher. Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst mit Flüchen um dich zu werfen, und stattdessen Punkte abziehst?"

Er sah sie überrascht an, als sei ihm das noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, doch dann breitete sich ein Unheil verkündendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„In Maßen!" ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich werde sämtliche Punktabzüge wieder rückgängig machen, die du ohne triftigen Grund vornimmst!"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." sagte er ernst, und seltsamerweise glaubte sie ihm. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert, auch wenn sie es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

o0o

o0o

Er hielt sein Wort, allerdings auf seine Weise. Er zog den Slytherins keine Punkte für völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Gründe ab (was eine ihrer Befürchtungen gewesen war, als sie erfahren hatte, wer der neue Schulsprecher sein würde) sondern verhielt sich in dieser Hinsicht überraschend verantwortungsvoll und fair.

Allerdings war es nicht zu übersehen, dass James Potter immer noch der Anführer der Marauder war: Sämtlichen Schüler, die Sirius Black beleidigten, stießen im Laufe des Tages seltsame und meist peinliche Unfälle zu.

Bellatrix Black, die während dem Verwandlungsunterricht beißende Kommentare über Sirius Beziehung zu James' Familie gemacht hatte, war nach einer Stunde Zaubertränke, die sie gemeinsam mit Pettigrew und Lupin gehabt hatte, nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur ein böses Wort über irgend jemanden zu sagen. Was immer sie beeinflusst hatte, sorgte dafür, dass sie anstatt Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen nur noch Komplimente von sich geben konnte.

Was, wenn man ihren Charakter betrachtete, für sie vermutlich dem Weltuntergang gleichkam.

o0o

Doch der Höhepunkt der "Unfälle" war unzweifelhaft Rodolphous Lestrange, der während des Abendessens plötzlich mit einem Knall in eine rosa Wolke eingehüllt wurde, die sich zwar sofort wieder verzog, seine Kleidung allerdings mitnahm. Dafür strahlte seine Haut nun in einem schrillen Pink, dass nur noch von seinen ebenfalls pink leuchteten Haaren übertroffen wurde.

Er selbst schien zuerst nichts zu bemerken, selbst als die restlichen Schüler in Kichern und Gelächter ausbrachen. Erst als ihm seine Freundin Bellatrix hastig ihre Robe überwarf, wurden die Veränderungen auch für ihn sichtbar. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, und er rannte aus der Großen Halle, nicht ohne eine Verwünschung in Richtung der Gryffindors zu rufen.

o0o

Lily konnte ihr eigenes Lachen nicht zurückhalten, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, James einen misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sowohl er als auch Black lachten Tränen, Pettigrew hielt sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch, und nur Remus lächelte leise in sich hinein.

Lily stutzte: Sie kannte diesen Blick.

„Remus?" fragte sie misstrauisch. „Was genau hast du vor dem Abendessen gemacht?"

Er sah sie an und lächelte freundlich: „Oh, nur ein bisschen gelesen. Ich habe mir dieses wirklich interessante Buch aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen." Neben ihm biss Pettigrew in seine Serviette, um sein Lachen zu ersticken.

„Ah, ja. Und worum geht es in diesem ungemein faszinierenden Buch, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Jetzt war sein Lächeln wölfisch. „Nichts Besonderes. Nur zeitverzögerte Verwandlungszauber und solche Sachen."

Inzwischen lachte auch Lily Tränen. „Remus Lupin!" brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Ja, bitte?" kam es höflich zurück.

„Du bist genauso schlimm wie der Rest eurer Bande!" schimpfte sie ihn aus.

„Stets zu Diensten, Miss Evans." erwiderte er galant.

o0o

o0o

Später am Abend saß Lily zusammengerollt in einem Sessel am Feuer und las einen Roman, den sie von Zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Rosemary Sutcliff schrieb zwar eher Kinderbücher, aber Lily konnte sich immer wieder in ihre wunderschönen Beschreibungen des römisch besetzten Britanniens vertiefen. Und für manche Bücher war man einfach nie zu alt.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon fast völlig verweist, nur noch James, Pettigrew, Black und Remus saßen auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer, die letzteren Zwei vertieft in eine Partie Schach.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Pettigrew auf und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Schlafräumen. Seine Schritte auf der Treppe schrecken Lily aus dem Kampf gegen eine Sturmflut heraus, in dessen Beschreibung sie gerade vertieft gewesen war. Sie sah über den Rand ihres Buches, und musterte die verbliebenen drei Jungen vor dem Feuer nachdenklich.

o0o

Black saß mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, und sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, doch gerade sagte James etwas zu ihm, dass ihn zum Lachen brachte. Er hatte ein bellendes Lachen, laut, fröhlich und ansteckend, und Lilys Mundwinkel hoben sich unwillkürlich.

Er hatte anscheint alles beiseite geschoben, was ihn bedrückte, als sei diese Sache mit seiner Familie nicht weiter wichtig. Zumindest hätte sie das gedacht, wenn sie ihn nicht gestern Abend gesehen hätte. Jetzt aber wusste sie, dass es seine Art war, sich zu schützen.

Sirius Black würde vermutlich auch noch inmitten der größten Katastrophe lachen, weil es ihm soviel leichter fiel als zu weinen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schachbretts saß Remus im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, den rechten Arm auf das Knie gestützt, und das Kinn in die Handfläche gelegt. Er beobachtet das Brett mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration, ohne auf die Ratschläge zu hören, die ihm die Spielfiguren zuriefen. Der Widerschein des Feuers flackerte auf seinem Gesicht hin und her, und seine hellbraunen Augen wirkten fast bernsteinfarben. Schließlich machte er einen Zug, den Black mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen beantwortete.

Neben den beiden lag James auf dem Teppich, den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen ruhend, und beobachtet das Schachbrett. Das Licht der Flammen spiegelte sich in seinen Brillengläsern und erhellte die dem Feuer zugewandet Seite seines Gesichts. Wie immer standen seine struppigen schwarzen Haare nach allen Seiten ab, und ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn, was ihn irgendwie süß wirken ließ.

o0o

Moment mal!

_Süß?_!

Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht!

o0o

Lily schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um sich von diesem beunruhigenden Gedanken zu befreien. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass sie ins Bett ging. Sie steckte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, stand auf und ging zur Treppe, als James den Kopf hob. „He, Lily!"

Sie drehte sich um: „Was ist?"

„Schlaf gut." sagte er nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, und irgendwie konnte sie nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln.

„Du auch, James." sagte sie und fügte hinzu: „Nacht, Remus. Black."

„Gute Nacht, Lily." erwiderte Remus, doch Black starrte ihr nur mit offenem Mund hinterher. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade etwas sehr schweres über den Kopf geschlagen, und sie war bereits die halbe Treppe hochgestiegen, ehe er seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen wieder fand. „Sie hat dich „James" genannt." brachte er in einem Tonfall äußerster Verblüffung hervor.

„Ja. Hat sie." kam James' knappe, zufrieden klingende Antwort.

„Das ist sein Name, weißt du?" fügte Remus trocken hinzu. „Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung haben ihn seine Eltern nicht „Prongs" getauft."

Lily lachte leise, und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

o0o

o0o

Kurze Zeit später lag sie in ihrem Bett, und ließ die heutigen Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Das neue Schuljahr war erst zwei Tage alt, und trotzdem war bereits etwas geschehen, was Lily bisher für schlichtweg unmöglich gehalten hatte: Sie hielt James Potter nicht länger für einen arroganten Idioten. Sie hatte eine Seite an ihm entdeckt, die ihr bisheriges Bild von ihm auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Der arrogante Angeber war nur ein Teil von James Potter, und vermutlich nicht einmal der größte. Schließlich war er schon Ende des letzten Jahres ruhiger und verantwortungsbewusster geworden. Trotzdem war der besorgte, loyale Freund, den sie gestern und heute gesehen hatte, etwas völlig neues.

Aber vielleicht war er auch schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen, und sie hatte ihn nur nicht bemerkt?

o0o

James Potter, stellte sie fest, war einer dieser Menschen, die ihre Mutter immer als Zwiebeln bezeichnete: „Auf den ersten Blick treiben sie dir die Tränen in die Augen, aber wenn man genau hinsieht, stellt man fest, dass sie erstaunlich vielschichtig sind."

„Eins steht fest, das wird bestimmt ein interessantes Jahr", waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie einschlief.

o0o

**Ende**

**o0o**

**_Anmerkungen:_**_ Die Bemerkung über Zwiebeln habe ich (zumindest sinngemäß) aus dem Film „Sherk". Ich hoffe, dadurch erklärt sich auch der Titel. Ich gebe zu, ich habe die Neigung, Charaktere unbeabsichtigt Gespräche mithören zu lassen (siehe „Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten"), aber es ist ein wunderbares Mittel, damit ein Charakter einen anderen in neuem Licht sieht. In diesem Fall war der erste Satz der Zusammenfassung die Grundidee: Würde sich Lilys Meinung ändern, wenn sie eine „zweite Chance für den ersten Eindruck" von James erhalten würde? (Im Klartext: wenn sie ihn in einem Augenblick erlebt, in dem er sich nicht wie ein Trottel verhält, weil er sie beeindrucken will?) _

_Was das „auf einen Baum klettern" betrifft: Ich habe es als Kind geliebt, und es gab kaum einen besseren Ort zum Nachdenken, als einen Baumwipfel. Wer weiß, wenn es noch ein paar gescheite (möglichst abgelegene!) Kletterbäume in meiner Nähe geben würde… ;-)_

o0o

_Zu Sirius' "Streich" im sechsten Jahr und seinen Folgen für die Marauder habe ich ja schon in „Unterschiedliche Gemeinsamkeiten" Theorien geäußert, und zur Zeit arbeite ich an einer Geschichte, die aus Remus' Sicht erzählt wie Sirius in den Ferien nach dem sechsten Schuljahr zu den Potters kam, dazu gibt es Rückblenden, die von dem Morgen unmittelbar nach dem "Streich" erzählen. Ich weiß leider noch nicht, wann diese Geschichte fertig wird, aber sie wird davon handeln, wie die Marauder mit Sirius' Vertrauensbruch umgehen, und was dazu führt, dass ihre Freundschaft trotzdem überlebt._

o0o

**_Achtung! Spoiler für HBP:_**_ Was Sirius' Bemerkung zu Snape angeht („Deine Verwandten würden dich ja nicht mal mit einem Mobilcorpus anfassen."), sollte das von Sirius' Seite nur eine Beleidigung sein, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hat, wie sehr er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hat (möglicherweise hat er in seiner Familie mal Gerüchte über Snapes Herkunft gehört, aber mehr nicht)._

_Meine Theorie nach HBP besteht darin, dass die Familie von Snapes Mutter ihre Heirat mit einem Muggel zutiefst missbilligt hat, und daher auch den daraus resultierenden Sohn ablehnt. Geld und gute Beziehungen haben zwar für einen wirklich erstklassig gefälschten Stammbaum gesorgt, der Snapes Vater zu einem Squib aus einer Nebenlinie einer reinblütigen Familie gemacht hat, doch Severus weiß genau, dass das eine Lüge ist. Er bemüht sich mit aller Macht, so reinblütig wie möglich zu wirken, damit die Fassade nicht auffliegt, und Sirius' Bemerkung war viel näher an der Wahrheit, als ihm lieb sein konnte._

_Bevor jetzt das Nachwort länger wird als die Geschichte: Da das meine erste Geschichte ist, die mit dem (ansatzweisen) Beginn einer Liebesbeziehung zu tun hat, wäre ich für Kommentare besonders dankbar._

_(Oh, und falls jemand raus findet, was für ein Buch Lily liest, bin ich schwer beeindruckt ;-)_


End file.
